Safe House
by Lustfulcat
Summary: "I'm not putting my hands on you. You're putting your hands on me." Yashiro smirked at Doumeki enticingly. "Now, get to work."


Author's Note: This takes place after the events in chapter 11

* * *

"Doumeki."

Yashiro's voice was soft and lascivious, winding across the room despite the noise from the streets outside. They were staying at one of Sugimoto's safe houses where sketchy was an understatement. Doumeki distantly wondered if the surrounding denizens were more dangerous than whoever was after Boss and had spent the last few hours by the window. Sugimoto had bought them food and a change of clothes then went out to 'gather information' which really meant he'd be drinking but after the day they'd had it was understandable.

Doumeki turned to Yashiro who was propped up on the flimsy mattress, cigarette dangling from his lips, robe askew. His eyes wandered over long pale legs and he gulped before answering.

"Boss."

Yashiro smirked at him and opened those legs widely, the robe exposing everything under his movements. "I want you to jerk me off."

Doumeki's heart began to race. He couldn't do this again. Not without losing control. Not after everything that happened and he _needed_ to stay by Boss' side.

Yashiro sighed like a bored child. "It's your fault I can't use this hand, isn't it?" He gestured at his right arm, still in its sling.

Doumeki stood silent for a moment while Yashiro stared at him. Finally, after clenching his fists several times, he managed to get out, "I thought-"

"I'm not putting my hands on you. You're putting your hands on me." Yashiro smirked at him enticingly. "Now, get to work."

* * *

It got heated fast, too fast for either of them to realize it. Doumeki was pumping Yashiro at a feverish pace, eyes drilling into the yakuza more than anyone's cock ever could. Yashiro was used to that gaze rippling beneath his skin once in awhile but now the intensity was tenfold and those ripples were now massive waves, pulling Yashiro under, drowning him in something that he couldn't name.

He didn't care what it was. All he cared about was Doumeki's clumsy hand stroking him. He should be pissed that he wasn't tied up, anything close to vanilla sex usually left him bored and unfulfilled, but his cock was rock hard in his subordinate's hand and despite his wounds he twisted in pleasure.

Doumeki was doing all he could to maintain his self control. Touching the Boss' hair was one thing but stroking his cock was entirely different. It was too much all at once. The warm protective rush he felt when he saw Boss's face was turning into something darker and possessive the more Yashiro squirmed beneath him, flushed and erotic and…

Alive.

 _I will do anything to protect you, Boss. For you…_

 _"_ Ah- _AH!"_ Yashiro tossed his head back as he came, unearthly in his beauty, his cock spasming in Doumeki's hand. Doumeki's cock twitched in return, echoing through him like a heartbeat.

Doumeki gritted his teeth, staring down at Yashiro. His eyes ran over that cunningly noble face, the bandages across that scarred body, the long endless legs; absentmindedly, he brought his soiled hand up to his mouth, tasting his fingers.

 _Boss…_

And his control snapped.

 _For you, I will do_ anything _._

Leaning down, Doumeki threaded his other hand through Yashiro's sweat-soaked hair and pressed their lips together. It was what he'd wanted to do since he'd first seen the yakuza and his cock thickened in response, fully recovering from its long slumber.

Still riding the orgasm, Yashiro responded on instinct, opening his mouth and letting the other person do whatever they wanted to him. The kiss was wet, heated, demanding, but as he floated back to reality his mind caught up.

"Mmmph, no…Doumeki," he pulled away, intending to call his subordinate something terrible, but made the mistake of looking up into Doumeki's eyes.

The determination, the sheer possessiveness staring down at him made Yashiro stop.

Men had tried to own him, they certainly had used him, but Yashiro had never seen _this_ look directed at him before, didn't think Doumeki was capable of looking at someone like that, let alone him. It pierced right through his heart, right through Kageyama's memory, shattering the actor's mask and revealing his shock.

 _What is_ that _face, Doumeki?_

Overwhelmed by the taste of Yashiro, Doumeki took advantage and kissed his boss again, this time more insistently, and Yashiro let him. Soft moans vibrated across Doumeki's lips as he devoured the lewd man beneath him; Yashiro was certainly skilled with his tongue but Doumeki was hungry, ravenous, and he had almost lost Yashiro so he was going to hang onto him with everything he had.

They kissed violently until Yashiro broke away again, almost afraid at how easily he'd been swept up in _Doumeki_. This wasn't just a kiss, this was something else, and Yashiro felt odd about the whole thing. Odd and _hard_.

"Don't kiss me like this if you're not going to fuck me," he snapped, his good hand on Doumeki's chin, pushing him away. "Your limp dick isn't going to -"

Without thought, Doumeki shook his boss' hand off and pressed down again, this time with his entire body, lips engulfing the startled cry that resulted. Yashiro's left arm wiggled between them, grasping Doumeki's cock through his pants, running slender fingers along the shape over and over as if in disbelief. Humming at what he found, he slid his hand up over Doumeki's chest and unbuttoned his jacket.

They broke apart again as Doumeki twisted, trying rid himself of the cumbersome thing. Yashiro slid one leg up and along his bodyguard's flank, not helping at all.

"Your cock is so big. I hope my ass can - _AHHH_ "

Curling in pain, Yashiro clutched the spiking wound in his side that Doumeki had accidentally elbowed. Doumeki stared at him in shock, then fear, dropping the jacket on the floor and stammering.

"Boss, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he looked like he was going to throw up. Through the haze of agony, Yashiro distantly thought it was cute.

They remained that way, the moment shattered, the heat between them slowly boiling down to a simmer. Ice shot through Doumeki's veins as he realized, _really_ realized what was happening. He was at the point of no return now, he had touched Boss, he had kissed Boss, he was hard and Boss knew.

 _I want to stay by his side._

Yashiro impassively watched the flurry of thoughts play out across Doumeki's face, each one telling him exactly what his subordinate was thinking. By now he would have gotten rid of anyone else. Doumeki was close, far too close. It should make him sick, but it didn't. Instead…

 _I want this one to stay. I want to see all the faces he makes._

Reaching up with his left hand, Yashiro easily tugged off Doumeki's tie, then grabbed the collar of his shirt, violently tearing down. Buttons flew through the air, exposing the sculpted muscle underneath and Yashiro raised an eyebrow, his already hard cock like steel.

"Boss…" Doumeki was clearly struggling, his arms trembling as he held himself above Yashiro, the indecision and doubt choking him, wrinkling his forehead and flagging his shaft.

Yashiro wanted none of that. This was not going in the right direction and he needed to set things back on course, namely, set Doumeki back on top of him.

"Doumeki," Yashiro's voice spread through the room like liquid sex. "You asked me once before if I wanted you to hold me."

Reclining on the bed, Yashiro spread his legs, showing Doumeki everything once more. "Go ahead," he challenged, tilting his head to the side. "Fuck me until I feel alive."

Doumeki looked stricken, almost angry, but then he ran his hand down the side of Yashiro's face.

"You are alive, Boss," he stated, diving in to kiss Yashiro again. Within moments the heat was back, Doumeki's renewed erection springing forth as his pants were removed. Moments bled into each other and suddenly were writhing together, skin on skin, Doumeki's hands everywhere on Yashiro, tracing every scar, every line and muscle, touching Yashiro as if he were precious, as if he were…

 _Treasured_.

The odd feeling pulsing through Yashiro's chest became stronger and stronger, beating through him, and he moaned under Doumeki as their cocks rubbed together. He was in a haze of pleasure, the pain from his wounds nicely lacing Doumeki's touch but he wanted more that just touch.

Kissing a path to Doumeki's ear, Yashiro whispered "Put your dick inside me."

Doumeki froze again, the blush across his cheeks deepening. "B-B-Boss. Do we… do we h-have…"

Yashiro smirked, circling his hips as best he could with all the bandaging. Doumeki's eyes fluttered.

"Just put it in, I want to feel it tear me open."

Doumeki stared at him for a heartbeat then crawled backwards, slipping off the end of the mattress with a _thump_.

"Hey, you idiot!" Yashiro barked, "What are you doi-nnnng _aahhh_!"

Hands pulled his cheeks apart and something wet snaked over his hole; Yashiro tossed his head, completely sidetracked by the surge of pleasure. Doumeki tasted him just as thoroughly as he did above and Yashiro couldn't contain himself, his moans growing louder, his hand fisted in the sheet below as everything bled white.

Then suddenly it stopped. Yashiro blinked up, hazy, watching as Doumeki positioned himself, ready to slide in.

"Wait. Look at me," Yashiro rasped. Doumeki froze, still pressed against him, and raised his head, meeting Yashiro's eyes. The expression on his face was one that Yashiro was sure he'd jerk off to in the future: a delicious mix of lust and impatience peppered by fear and something unrecognizable, but it was similar to the look Doumeki gave him earlier and it made Yashiro's heart pound.

"I told you I wanted to see your face when you want to do it really badly," he said with a desire-soaked smirk, wrapping his legs around Doumeki's waist.

Doumeki hesitated, once again taken aback by his boss' strange ways. Then he looked down at Yashiro, disheveled and heaving beneath him like a broken angel.

 _The Boss is so beautiful._

Running his hand down Yashiro's scarred arm, Doumeki interlocked their fingers and plunged forward, groaning at the crushing grip. He didn't know how long he'd last, the sensation of being inside Yashiro coupled with the way he was being squeezed short-circuiting his brain. All he knew was that he wanted more.

Yashiro cried out, lost in the sensation of being perfectly filled, Doumeki's thick cock pressing against him just so. The feeling of being penetrated, the feeling so dear to him was there yet it was different. It was better. Unconsciously, he grasped Doumeki's hand as their hips began to rock.

Despite the delicate staccato, every time Doumeki slid out and then in Yashiro couldn't catch a thought. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as if he were being gangbanged by the Mastubara guys again but this was _Doumeki,_ and to make it even more confusing it was Doumeki's first time with a man. There was no way he had this kind of ability.

 _This one is definitely going to stay beside me._

Carefully placing one of Yashiro's legs over his shoulder, Doumeki quickened the pace, staring holes into his boss once again, soaking everything in. He didn't know if this would happen a second time, didn't know what would become of him after this, so he wanted to remember as much of it as he could.

Yashiro squeezed his hand so hard he almost cracked the bone and stared back, managing to gasp out, "H-How?"

"Boss, I've watched other men hold you. I know what you like." Proving himself, he wrested his hand free from Yashiro's grasp and instead wrapped his arms around his boss, levering him up gently. Still inside, he settled Yashiro on his lap, feeling those long legs kneel next to his hips.

The shift in position made Yashiro's wounds throb more, layering the deeper penetration with delicious pain, and he grabbed Doumeki's hand, putting it on his dick.

"Jerk me off again," he husked, pressing their foreheads together. This time, he was the one to start the kiss, needing more of Doumeki's lips, his hands, his cock, just more of Doumeki. Guiding his bodyguard's larger hand in just how to stroke, Yashiro tried to circle his hips but was limited by his injuries; instead, he settled on rocking back and forth, whining and crying out against Doumeki's lips, shivering in feverish pleasure.

Doumeki was drenched in Yashiro, addicted to the feeling of his slick scarred flesh. Grinding against each other, the protective fire in Doumeki grew stronger, fiercer. Even if Boss fired him, spurned him, had him exiled from their group, Doumeki would still protect him from afar. Yashiro was his purpose, his meaning. There was no longer any life for him without Boss.

Lips still locked, tongues battling, their rhythm rose to a frenzied pace. Yashiro was practically bouncing in Doumeki's lap, pain shooting like a lance through his side with every thrust. Doumeki twisted and squeezed his cock clumsily, coating the agony and sending Yashiro over the edge. He soared into orgasm with a cry, everything that he was burned away by the bliss.

Yashiro seizing on Doumeki's cock was too much for him to take and his first orgasm in years washed through him like a tidal wave. Instead of crying out, he reflexively bit down on Yashiro's shoulder, holding his boss in a crushing grip.

Heavy breathing echoed through the room as they slowly sank down into themselves, shivering in the aftermath. Doumeki was the first one to break away, blinking at the bruising imprint of his teeth on Boss' skin.

"Your dick is nice," Yashiro said, disengaging himself and settling back on the bed, lighting a cigarette. Doumeki stayed trancelike at the end of the bed until Yashiro snapped, "What are you doing? Get over here."

Doumeki slowly lumbered up the bed, stopping next to Yashiro. Silently, he stared down at his disheveled boss, studying what he left behind.

"I'll get you a towel," he stated, staring to rise from the bed. Yashiro grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"No," he ordered with a smirk, blowing smoke in Doumeki's face. "I like feeling you inside me."

Yashiro didn't know someone could turn that red. It was silly, really, after all they'd just done, but even Doumeki's ears were blushing.

 _So cute._

"With that cock I guess you can stick around," Yashiro tossed out flippantly, settling back against Doumeki, who closed his eyes in relief.

Grinding out his cigarette, Yashiro closed his eyes too. "But if you become impotent again, you're fired."


End file.
